Grande Purga Jedi
La Grande Purga Jedi, nota anche semplicemente come Purga Jedi, consiste nelle azioni intraprese dal Signore Oscuro dei Sith Darth Sidious per eliminare l'Ordine Jedi, in contemporanea alla creazione dell'Impero Galattico nel 19 BBY. Ebbe come risultato il quasi totale annientamento dei Jedi, così come era avvenuto in seguito alla Prima Purga Jedi che avvenne dopo la Guerra Civile Jedi nel 3956 BBY. Ebbe inizio con le morti dei Maestri Jedi Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar e Saesee Tiin per mano di Darth Sidious con l'aiuto di Anakin Skywalker, il quale divenne il Signore dei Sith Darth Fener dopo tale battaglia. Sidious mando' il neonato Fener al Tempio Jedi per uccidere tutti i Jedi presenti, quindi fece eseguire l'Ordine 66, con il quale dichiarava tutti i Jedi nemici della Repubblica. Sidious, una volta divenuto Imperatore dell'Impero Galattico, invio' Fener ed altri agenti dell'Impero a dare la caccia ed uccidere tutti i Jedi rimasti. Alcuni Jedi lottarono contro l'Impero fino alla morte, come ad esempio Roan Shryne e quelli al Conclave su Kessel. Altri si nascosero dall'Impero, cosi' come Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda. Nei diciannove anni che seguirono l'Ordine 66, molti Jedi caddero per mano di Fener, degli Inquisitori, delle Mani dell'Imperatore ed anche di cacciatori di taglie. Quando la Purga ebbe fine, solo un piccolo numero di Jedi era rimasto. Generalmente si considera iniziata con la nascita dell'Impero Galattico nel 19 BBY e conclusa con l'apparizione di Luke Skywalker e dell'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica nell'epoca della Battaglia di Yavin nello 0 BBY. La Purga viene a volte considerata anche l'inizio della Guerra Civile Galattica. La "Ribellione dei Jedi" Dopo che Anakin Skywalker scoprì che il Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine era Darth Sidious, l'elusivo Signore dei Sith che i Jedi cercavano da piu' di un decennio, il Maestro Jedi Mace Windu guido' un piccolo gruppo di Maestri, composto da egli stesso, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto e Saesee Tiin, per prendere Sidious in custodia. Sidious uccise immediatamente Agen Kolar, seguito a breve da Saesee Tiin e, da Kit Fisto. Nel combattimento che segui', Sidous tiro' la battaglia per le lunghe, in modo da consentire ad Anakin di arrivare sulla scena in tempo.Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith 250px|thumb|left|Il [[Duello nell'Ufficio del Cancelliere|duello tra Mace Windu e Palpatine.]] Nel tentativo di apparire vulnerabile o a causa della superiorita' in duello di Windu, Palpatine fu sconfitto pochi secondi prima che Anakin entrasse nella stanza. Scaglio' quindi dei Fulmini della Forza contro Windu, il quale li respinse, distorcendo il volto di Palpatine, facendolo apparire ingiallito e devastato dal Lato oscuro della Forza. Anakin sopraggiunse e, dopo un certo momento di esitazione, fu spinto ad incapacitare Windu per salvare Palpatine, che Anakin credeva il solo con la conoscienza necessaria per salvare sua moglie, Padmé Amidala, dalla morte. Come Sidious aveva previsto, Anakin sfodero' la sua spada laser per parare l'attacco letale di Windu contro il Cancelliere e, tramite quest'azione, egli taglio' la mano del Maestro Jedi che impugnava l'arma. Quindi Sidious, il quale aveva appena implorato Anakin e Windu di non ucciderlo, subito recupero' la forza necessaria per colpire il Maestro Windu con i Fulmini della Forza catapultandolo fuori dalla finestra ed uccidendolo. Anakin rimase inorridito da cio' che aveva appena compiuto, ma nonostante il senso di colpa, o forse proprio per cio', egli non riusci' a resistere alla tentazione del lato oscuro, cosi' come non riusci' ad accettare la morte di Padmé sapendo che Sidious possedeva (presumibilmente) la capacita' di salvarla. Anakin giuro' fedelta' a Sidious, divenendo il suo nuovo apprendista, ed ottenne il nome Sith Darth Fener. Ordine 66 Palpatine non perse tempo nel dichiarare che il tentativo dei Jedi di prenderlo in custodia costituiva un tradimento dell'Ordine nei confronti della Repubblica, e lo utilizzo' per giustificare i suoi obiettivi. Palpatine ordino' al Grande Esercito della Repubblica di eseguire l'Ordine 66: il totale annientamento di tutti i Jedi "traditori" nell'intera galassia, per dimostrare che l'era dei Jedi era finita e che il Nuovo Ordine era ora in vigore.The New Essential Chronology In aggiunta al tentativo dei Jedi di arrestare Palpatine, un'altra ragione citata per giustificare l'eliminazione dell'Ordine era il loro coinvolgimento nell'avvio delle Guerre dei Cloni per rendere la galassia instabile e rovesciarne il governo. I fatti riportati per supportare questa accusa includevano il coinvolgimento dei Jedi nell'avviamento della creazione dell'esercito di cloni senza l'autorizzazione del Senato ed il ruolo dell'ex Jedi Conte Dooku nel formare il movimento Separatista.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Assalto al Tempio Jedi thumb|right|250px|I [[Soldato clone|membri della 501esima Legione spazzano via gli Jedi nel Tempio Jedi.]] Contemporaneamente, Palpatine inviò Vader e la 501esima Legione a ripulire il Tempio Jedi su Coruscant. Il neo-Imperatore giustifico' tale purga tramite un'elaborata storia di cospirazione in cui i Jedi avrebbero tentato di prendere il controllo della Repubblica assassinando il massimo esponente del governo, usurpando il controllo dell'esercito di cloni ed addirittura uccidendo tutti i membri del Senato Galattico. A tal fine sfruttò come prova della verita' delle sue accuse le registrazioni prese dai sistemi di sicurezza durante la sua battaglia contro Mace Windu, appositamente alterate.Star Wars: Battlefront II L'Impero stimo' che meno di un centinaio di Jedi sfuggirono al tradimento di Vader ed ai soldati clone che essi guidavano in guerra.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Tra i pochi sopravvissuti si annoverano i Maestri Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti e Yoda. Tuttavia c'era una cosa che l'Impero non sapeva e cioè che Shaak Ti era riuscita ad assicurare la fuga a 3000 giovani Padawan e a nasconderli in luoghi sicuri.Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith Molti dei Jedi che sopravvissero, come ad esempio Kai Hudorra e Roan Shryne, misero da parte le loro spade laser, comprendendo che il loro ruolo di custodi della pace era finito. Altri Jedi, come Olee Starstone e Dass Jennir, continuarono a combattere l'Impero ed a contattare gli altri Jedi. Kenobi, Ti e Yoda fuggirono segretamente su Tatooine, Felucia e Dagobah rispettivamente. Tuttavia, prima di nascondersi, Obi-Wan e Yoda modificarono il segnale mandato dal Tempio Jedi che invitava tutti i Jedi a ritornarvi, trasformandolo in un avvertimento di starvi alla larga mentre Shaak Ti sparse la voce che i 3000 ragazzi da lei salvati erano morti; grazie a cio' svariati altri Jedi riuscirono a sopravvivere a queste prime fasi della purga e i 3000 Padawan non furono mai ritrovati dall' Impero e in seguito si unirono al Nuovo Ordine Jedi.Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith La maggior parte dei sopravvissuti cadde in seguito per mano di Vader, ma altri caddero per mano di cacciatori di Jedi, che comprendevano le Mani dell'Imperatore, Jedi Oscuri ed anche cacciatori di taglie.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Conclave su Kessel thumb|220px|left|I Jedi del [[Conclave Jedi di Kessel|Conclave su Kessel.]] Circa un mese dopo l'esecuzione dell'Ordine 66, lo Jedi Shadday Potkin richiese un Conclave su Kessel per discutere sulla campagna Imperiale che mirava all'annientamento di tutti i Jedi rimasti e di un modo per cercare di salvare la galassia. Un gruppo composto da sette Jedi sopravvissuti, tra cui Bultar Swan e Tsui Choi, si raduno' su Kessel discutendo della possibilità dell'uso del lato oscuro per annientare l'imperatore.Quindi Swan rivelò che Il conclave era in realta' uno stratagemma ideato per intrappolare ed uccidere Vader facendo trapelare la voce alle sue spie, una volta neutralizzato Vader avrebbero poi preso l'attenzione verso l'Imperatore e sperando di ricostituire cosi la repubblica. Una falsa voce sparsa secondo la quale il suo vecchio Maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi, avrebbe preso parte al conclave, convinse Vader ad viaggiare contro la volontà dell'Imperatore su Kessel ed infiltrarsi nella miniera. Una volta arrivato Vader, infuriato chiese dove fosse Obi-Wan Kenobi, ma alla risposta dei Jedi che era una trappola, lui minacciò i Jedi dicendo che avrebbe risparmiato quello che gli avrebbe detto dove fosse Obi-Wan e ucciso gli altri. Essi non cooperarono (in realtà nessuno di loro era comunque a conoscenza del luogo in cui Kenobi si trovava) e cominciarono a combattere, nonostante la loro valorosa resistenza, nessuno di essi sopravvisse, anche se Vader venne ferito lievemente prima che la 501° Legione di Appo arrivò su Kessel per aiutare Vader e uccisero gli altri Jedi rimasti. La trappola tesa da Potkin per Vader ebbe come risultato soltanto la morte di altri Jedi e la consolidazione della figura di Vader come il feroce giustiziere dell'Imperatore.Star Wars: Purge Tornato su Coruscant , sebbene l'Imperatore fosse scontento per la disobbedienza di Vader, la sua disubbizienza ha portato a rinforzare l'immagine dell'impero, quindi Darth Sidious lo complimentò del fatto che per una volta la sua irruenza aveva portato buoni risultati. Sidious fece quindi trapelare delle dicerie secondo la quale Darth Vader combattè contro decine di Jedi e che fossero tutti uccisi senza difficoltà, in realtà Vader si confrontò solo con otto avversari ed ebbe delle difficolta' nello sconfiggerli e necessitò dell'aiuto della 501° Legione per finirli (il suo braccio meccanico venne tagliato, una parte della maschera tagliata e venne distrutta la sua spada laser) in modo che la reputazione di Vader nella galassia si rafforzò ed intimidire gli eventuali Jedi nascosti. I rapporti ufficiali, redatti da Sate Pestage, affermarono anche che alcuni dei Jedi furono giustiziati dagli assaltatori imperiali per aver commesso numerosi crimini contro l'impero e che altri si uccisero a vicenda lottando per ottenere il comando. Come il Conclave Jedi di Katarr fatto 4000 anni prima, il conclave di Kessel risultò in un fallimento totale Soggiogazione di Kashyyyk Subito dopo l'esecuzione dell'Ordine 66, la Padawan sopravvissuta Olee Starstone inizio' a cercare altri Jedi sopravvissuti. Una delle localita' su cui investigo' fu Kashyyyk, dove si trovavano i Maestri Yoda, Luminara Unduli e Quinlan Vos quando l'Ordine venne trasmesso da Coruscant. Ella raggiunse il pianeta insieme ad altri Jedi sopravvissuti: Siadem Forte, Deran Nalual, Klossi Anno, Iwo Kulka, Jambe Lu e Nam Poorf, cosi' come l'hacker Filli Bitters. Dopo aver incontrato Tarfful e Chewbecca, i Jedi appresero da essi che Yoda si era salvato. Gli Wookiee offrirono al gruppo di Jedi un riparo sicuro su Kashyyyk, ma un trasporto di truppe CR25 arrivo' a Kachirho, interrompendo pertanto il loro incontro.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Non molto dopo l'arrivo dei Jedi, anche il Signore Sith Darth Fener giunse nel Sistema di Kashyyyk con lo [[Star Destroyer Imperiale di classe I|Star Destroyer di classe Imperator]] Exactor, dove si uni' a Wilhuff Tarkin ed all'Executrix. I due pianificatono il loro attacco a Kashyyyk: Fener interessato alla distruzione dei Jedi fuggitivi, Tarkin allo schiavizzare gli Wookiee per sfruttarli nella costruzione della Morte Nera. Sebbene i comandanti della flotta erano inclini a bombardare il pianeta, Fener boccio' l'idea e ordino' invece un attacco diretto a diverse citta', tra cui Kachirho, Rwookrrorro, Kepitenochan, Okikuti e Chenachochan. A Kachirho, le truppe Imperiali atterrate ordinarono agli Wookiee di consegnare i Jedi fuggitivi. Gli Wookiee risposero attaccando le truppe e Starstone e gli altri Jedi in breve si unirono nella battaglia. Quando altre forze Imperiali atterrarono, i guerrieri Wookiee e i Jedi coprirono l'evacuazione di Kachirho, mentre innumerevoli Wookiee fuggivano dalle truppe Imperiali e dalla schiavitu'. I mezzi da guerra Imperiali vennero contrastati da dei catamarani jet Oevvaor, equipaggiati con lanciamissili e altri armamenti militari che gli Wookiee avevano recuperato dai resti rimasti in seguito alla precedente Battaglia di Kashyyyk. Nel frattempo, Lord Fener pilotava uno [[shuttle T-2c di classe Theta|shuttle di classe Theta]] ed infine atterro' a Kachirho. La' Fener fu affrontato da Starstone e dagli altri Jedi. Fener uccise Forte e Kulka, e feri' Lu, Poorf ed Anno, cosi' che Starstone fu la sola rimasta ad essere in grado di combattere. I due si affrontarono brevemente, quindi il Maestro Jedi Roan Shryne ed il contrabbandiere Archyr Beil giunsero sul luogo ed intervennero. Shryne uccise Appo mentre Archyr si occupo' del resto degli stormtrooper, quindi Shryne ingaggio' un cruento duello con Fener, fornendo a Starstone ed Archyr il tempo di fuggire con i Jedi feriti. Mentre Shryne e Fener duellavano, la battaglia principale inizio' a spostarsi ad est della citta', avvicinandosi al lago, con le forze Imperiali che respingevano gli Wookiee fuori dalla citta'. Improvvisamente, le forze Imperiali iniziarono a ritirarsi da Kachirho e gli Star Destroyer avviarono un bombardamento orbitale. Il duello tra Shryne e Fener venne interrotto dall'attacco ed i due si ripararono all'interno di uno dei grandi alberi wroshyr. Una volta all'interno, Fener utilizzo' il Lancio della Forza per scagliare pezzi di legno ed altri detriti contro Shryne, ferendo lo Jedi in maniera critica e gettandolo giu' da un alto ponte. Vedendo che Shryne era destinato alla morte, Fener decise di non finirlo e di rivelare invece la sua vera identita' allo Jedi: egli era Anakin Skywalker, il quale sarebbe redento grazie a suo figlio Luke durante la Battaglia di Endor nel 4 ABY.Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi Quando Shryne perse conoscenza, degli [[Star Destroyer di classe Victory I|Star Destroyer di classe Victory]] iniziarono la loro discesa nell'atmosfera e portarono a termine la conquista di Kashyyyk. Circa duecentomila Wookiee, incluso Tarfful, vennero catturati e portati ai campi di contenimento nell'Arcipelago di Wawaatt. Il risultato di tale episodio fu che l'Impero ottenne il controllo su Kashyyyk e una preziosa forza lavorativa da impiegare nel progetto della Morte Nera. Assedio di Naboo thumb|180px|right|La [[Battaglia di Naboo (Era Imperiale)|Battaglia di Naboo.]] Il monarca di Naboo, la Regina Apailana, decise che la situazione richiedeva un'azione militare, non diplomatica. Inizio' a dare rifugio ai Jedi che sfuggivano all'Impero. Per sopprimere la sommossa sul pianeta natale di Palpatine, la 501esima Legione invase Theed e irruppe in piazza supportata da dei carri TX-130T dopo aver disabilitato una griglia di torrette automatiche. I Jedi furono uccisi dagli stormtrooper ed Apailana fu colpita a morte da un cecchino. Con Naboo messo in riga, la 501esima si guadagno' il soprannome di "Pugno di Fener". Azioni successive thumb|150px|left|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Fener attacca la Donna Oscura su Cophrigin 5.]] Durante la purga, Palpatine spazzo' via la colonia rurale di Talasea per aver dato rifugio ad un Jedi.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Egli addestro' inoltre un apprendista segreto chiamato Thyton Starkiller nella speranza di deporre i Jedi. L'apprendista venne inviato a dare la caccia a dei Jedi fuggitivi come Shaak Ti, Rahm Kota, Maris Brood, Bolsa Cren ed altri individui sensibili alla Forza su Felucia.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Fener ed un certo numero di stormtrooper uccisero anche l'ultimo Curatore dei Registri su Toola.The Courtship of Princess Leia Nella Battaglia di Shumari, forse l'evento piu' devastante dell'intera Grande Purga Jedi, legioni di truppe Imperiali sotto il comando di Fener si scontrarono con un considerevole numero di Jedi sopravvissuti all'Ordine 66. Alla fine della battaglia, tutti i Jedi a parte uno furono uccisi, molti dallo stesso Fener. Shumari era stato soggetto ad un pesante bombardamento orbitale mentre la battaglia infuriava, il quale devasto' interamente il pianeta, rendendolo inabitabile ed annientando tutti coloro che vi risiedevano. Fener prese l'unico Jedi sopravvissuto e ne fece un altro apprendista segreto, ma fu successivamente costretto dall'Imperatore ad ucciderlo.Perfect Evil Nel 10 BBY, l'Inquisitore Antinnis Tremayne catturo' e torturo' il Maestro Jedi Darrin Arkanian ed il suo apprendista, Corwin Shelvay, su Coruscant. Durante un tentativo di fuga, Tremayne uccise Arkanian in un duello di spade laser, ma venne poi gravemente ferito da Shelvay, il quale poi fuggi'. Tremayne fu costretto a ricorrere a degli impianti cibernetici per riprendersi, e venne in seguito inviato da Fener a bordo dell'Interrogator per setacciare l'Orlo Esterno in cerca di Shelvay.Dark Vendetta Circa nello stesso periodo, alcune sentinelle Imperiali vennero inviate a Byss per la prima volta, per catturare Ashka Boda. Portandolo su Coruscant su una nave prigione Imperiale, Palpatine lo uccise e prese l'Holocron Tedryn.''Dark Empire'' endnotes Poco prima della Battaglia di Yavin, Fener rintraccio' una Jedi Oscura Umana sul pianeta Dargulli. Nonostante ella volesse diventare la sua apprendista Sith, Fener la uccise.Star Wars Empire: Betrayal All'incirca nello stesso periodo, Fener uccise anche la Donna Oscura, la quale era stata trovata su Cophrigin 5 da Mara Jade.Darth Vader: Extinction Durante la Purga, la CorSec aiuto' Fener ed i suoi agenti a dare la caccia ai Jedi all'interno del Settore Corelliano. Conseguenze thumb|150px|right|L'[[Inquisitorius|Inquisitore Antinnis Tremayne contro Corwin Shelvay nel 10 BBY.]] Nell'1 BBY la Purga sistematica vera e propria era ormai conclusa, ma alcuni dei sopravvissuti vennero uccisi negli anni successivi. Tra di essi vi e' An'ya Kuro, che fu rintracciata e giustiziata da Darth Fener su Cophrigin 5, Echuu Shen-Jon, ucciso da Fener su Krant, e, il piu' importante, Obi-Wan Kenobi, il quale si sacrifico' sulla prima Morte Nera in modo da consentire la fuga di Luke Skywalker.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza Quando la Guerra Civile Galattica inizio' a volgere a favore dei Ribelli, i Jedi sopravvissuti iniziarono ad uscire dai loro nascondigli, diventando membri dell'Alleanza ed anche sacrificando le loro vite in favore del ritorno della Repubblica e della democrazia. Quattro anni dopo la morte di Kenobi, Yoda mori' di vecchiaia all'eta' di 900 anni''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora'' ed Anakin Skywalker, precedentemente Darth Fener, si sacrifico' per salvare suo figlio dal suo ex-maestro, Palpatine, sulla seconda Morte Nera durante la Battaglia di Endor nel 4 ABY. Alcuni Jedi sopravvissuti si sarebbero addirittura successivamente uniti al Nuovo Ordine Jedi; inoltre, sei anni dopo la Battaglia, Empatojayos Brand si sacrifico' per distruggere lo spirito di Palpatine su Onderon.Dark Empire Sourcebook Lo scopo della Purga non era solo quello di sterminare simbolicamente e letteralmente l'intero Ordine Jedi, ma anche quello di consentire a Palpatine di impossessarsi dell'intera storia, conoscenza e tecnologia dei Jedi. Molti holocron, antiche tecniche, materiale d'addestramento ed altre antichita' Jedi vennero perdute. Cio' avvenne principalmente grazie alle azioni di Darth Fener, degli Inquisitorius, ovvero Jedi Oscuri il quale obiettivo specifico era quello di cercare e distruggere ogni traccia dell'Ordine Jedi, e dell'Ufficio di Sicurezza Imperiale, che era responsabile della rimozione di ogni ricordo dell'Ordine. Durante i suoi sforzi per ristabilire l'Ordine, Luke Skywalker ed i suoi cacciatori di reliquie organizzarono delle ricerche intensive per localizzare anche il minimo frammento di informazione riguardante il vecchio ordine, principalmente su Onderon, dove vi furono individuati degli artefatti Jedi durante il regno del rinato Palpatine nel 10 ABY.Dark Empire II Jedi morti e sopravvissuti Vittime dell'Ordine 66 note Successive vittime della Purga Sopravvissuti noti alla fine della Purga (1 BBY) *Aqinos *Bardan JusikSacrifice *BeldorionPlanet of Twilight *Ood Bnar *Empatojayos Brand *Drun CairnwickGalaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters *Gruu DunrikRebellion Era Sourcebook *A'Sharad HettStar Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 *IkritJunior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe *Ylenic It'klaI, Jedi *Drakka JudarrlStar Wars Galaxies *Taj JunakLords of the Expanse *Kai JustissUnderworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ephaan KenzonPower of the Jedi Sourcebook *Danaan KerrWanted by Cracken *Sinsor Khal''The Apprentice'' *Ydra KilwallenThe Truce at Bakura Sourcebook *K'KruhkStar Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1 *Callista Ming *Nos'lyn *Qu RahnStar Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II *Tyneir RenzIdol Intentions *T'ra SaaStar Wars Legacy 25 *Valara SaarForce Heretic II: Refugee *Corwin ShelvayGalaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim *Echuu Shen-JonStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds *Damien TantrelliusSpace Gamer/Fantasy Gamer 88 *Glovan ThulePlatt's Starport Guide *TravgenFrom the Files of Corellia Antilles *Urootar *Halagad VentorDomain of Evil *VergereAgents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial *Vima-Da-BodaDark Empire *Roni von Wasaki Disturbance in the Force}} *Rune *Yoda *Atem Darko *I 3000 ragazzi salvati da Shaak Ti Dietro le quinte thumb|right|180px|Sebbene inseguiti dagli agenti dell'[[Impero Galattico|Impero, alcuni Jedi, come Obi-Wan Kenobi, riuscirono a sfuggire alla Purga.]] I dettagli della Purga sono descritti all'interno dell'Universo Espanso. In contrasto con esso, i film mostrano solo Yoda ed Obi-Wan come sopravvissuti, mentre gli altri sono uccisi o semplicemente non menzionati. Alcuni sono convinti che ciò è quello che George Lucas in effetti voleva comunicare; che per il Canone G, i sopravvissuti effettivi sono soltanto due, il che è anche supportato dalla frase che Yoda dice a Luke: "L'ultimo dei Jedi tu sarai". Questa affermazione risulta inaccurata se altri Jedi risultavano vivi dopo gli eventi di Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi, sebbene potesse essere interpretata come riferita ai Jedi che ancora seguivano gli insegnamenti dell'Ordine. Alternativamente, potrebbe anche essere che Yoda non fosse a conoscenza degli altri Jedi. E' anche importante notare che durante gli eventi di Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith, Obi-Wan cambia il messaggio trasmesso dal Tempio Jedi avvertendo i membri sopravvissuti dell'Ordine di tenersi alla larga, quindi dando loro una possibilita' di sfuggire alla Purga. Vi e' anche la convinzione che nuovi dettagli sulla Purga verranno rivelati nella [[serie TV Star Wars live-action|serie TV Star Wars live-action]] che verra' trasmessa nel futuro prossimo, poiche' essa sara' collocata tra gli eventi di Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith e quelli di Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza. Apparizioni andarono a nascondersi su mondi lontani.]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Fener'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' * *''Darth Fener: Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' (menzionato solo indirettamente) *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' (menzionato solo indirettamente) *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 10: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' (menzionato solo indirettamente) *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' Fonti *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' Note e riferimenti Link esterni * Categoria:Prime campagne imperiali Categoria:Articoli del mese